Dusk
by Cager Macleod
Summary: A Twilight Parody. What happens went Bella's mother is on the run from the law? She gets dumped at her Fire fighting dad's house In Forks. AU


**A/N:** I'm not sure whether I should put this in Parodies and Spoofs or the Twilight Section. But we'll work that out later.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any characters in Twilight (And to tell the truth, I wouldn't want to own Twilight.)

Chapter 1 – Begin again.

It was hard leaving my mother and her boyfriend, but when the L.A police department are after you, you don't really have a choice. Renee (My Mother) and Phil (The Boyfriend) dumped me, suitcase and all on the front step of Charlie's (My father) house.

"Bye love," Renee called, waving her tattooed arm and smiling widely. Her two front teeth were missing.

"See you soon, Bell." Phil called from the driver's side. He was big, fat and a biker. They waved once more and Phil hit the accelerator so hard that the car skidded as it rocketed down the drive and to the road.

I didn't want to leave my trailer park home in the 909, but the police raided and found our Meth lab and Phil was almost caught trafficking in Santa Monica, so we had to bounce. And fast. Renee and Phil were hoping to cross the Boarder to Mexico, were they made some friendly contact with a drug cartel. It would be a good job for them, running drugs across the boarder from Mexico into the US, so I knew they would be okay and they were good at that, which was a plus. That was Renee and Phil to a Tee, good, hard, honest workers ;( Unlike my father, who was the Chief Fire fighter, we had no respect for him, he didn't know an honest days work). Renee had said, however, that I was too young to help so I would have to live with Charlie until I had at least learnt how to shoot an Uzi.

Of course, as is Renee's way, she had not bothered to tell Charlie I was moving in, so now I stood on the doorstep, suitcase in hand waiting. I knocked on the door and stood back as I heard movement behind it. The door slowly swung open and Charlie stood framed in the doorway. He's eyes bludged in surprise as they landed on me.

"What the hell?" was all he could splutter.

I knew Renee had probably forgotten to inform him that I would become his new house guest, so I forced a smile and started to explain.

"Mum wants me to live with you for my final year of High School."

"Um, why?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because her and Phil had to go, eh, to Canada."

Charlie looked as though he understood what I actually meant by that and moved out of the doorway, allowing me to enter his house. I did so, without looking at Charlie.

He led me to the kitchen and we both sat down around it after I had deposited my suitcases in the corner. Charlie looked at me and smiled but I just shrugged. I wasn't really interested in anything he had to say.

"Is your mother on the run from the law again?" he asked with a pained expression.

I shrugged again, I didn't want to tell him anything about Renee and Phil in case he dobbed them into the authorities. Charlie seemed to work this out as he did not ask another question about it, he, however changed the subject.

"Lucky you came today, we still have time to enrol you before the start of the school year."

I nodded; I couldn't care less about school. At my old School I was a gangster girl. People were scared of me and my girls. I was also dating another Gangster. Life was good, but now I had to live in this hole and with my father. I already knew this year was going to suck.

Charlie had gone over to the phone and rang up the local High School, I left the table and shuffled up to the room I had had my whole life. Inside was a single bed and nothing else. I closed the door and sat down on it in a bad mood. I searched my pockets for the packet of cigarettes that Renee had given me before she left and lit one up, drawing in a deep breath, it calmed me down.

I walked over to the window and opened it, blowing the smoke outside. The last thing I needed was for Charlie to smell the smoke. After I had finished my cigarette I chucked the butt out the window and went to study my appearance in the window. I was slim with dark brunette hair. I had dark mascara around my eyes and a bronze foundation on. At my old school I was one of the popular group and all the guys thought I was hot. But I knew that Forks High School wouldn't even have a popular group. They were probably all inbred here.

I pulled on my thick jacket with fur around the hood and glanced back out the window. The weather here would be awful for my skin. And the lack of sun would not be good for my tanned beach body. Although I didn't live near the ocean I liked to look my best. A lot of guys thought I should become a porn star with my good looks. It was a career I was looking into.

"Bella, honey," Charlie called from outside my door. "You're all ready to start at school on Monday. Did you want to come down with me and check it out?"

"No, Dad." I called back, I knew he wouldn't like it if I called him Charlie to his face.

"Okay, tell me if you need anything. I will bring your bags up." Charlie said and I heard him walked down the passageway to the staircase. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I knew my life was going to go downhill quickly.

***

Monday morning I dressed in my big, black puffy Jacket that said 50 cent on the left side in gold writing. I also put on a tight pair of jeans as did my makeup. When I was convinced that I was looking my hottest I went down to breakfast. Charlie was getting ready to go down to the Fire station. We said a brief good morning to each other as I had a bowl of low fat cereal and Juice for breakfast. He waved me goodbye and left me alone. I was happier to be alone than in his company. I just didn't get along with him.

I walked down to where Charlie kept his spare car. It was an old truck but I didn't care. He had said I was allowed to use it, so I would. I didn't have a car at my old place, but my Boyfriend had had a sports car which he let me and my girls drive around in. The truck roared to life as I turned the ignition. I backed out onto the road and drove through the misty rain down to the local High School.

I parked in the parking lot and went to the administration office first. I got my paperwork and a map and left. Walking towards what looked like the cafeteria. The hood of my jacket pulled up to protect my hair. I didn't want it going frizzy because it got wet.

The Cafeteria was small and there was hardly anyone in it. I sat at a table by myself and looked around. There was nobody here that looked like someone I would get along with so I took out another cigarette and lit it up.

"Excuse me, you cannot smoke in here." A lady told me and I glared at her.

"Fuck off, bitch." I said and turned away from her, still smoking.

"I will get the principal."

"So what," I said with a shrug. "Like I care what you do anyway."

The woman looked offended and huffed as she walked off. I got up and went outside. At least then I wouldn't be annoyed by stuck up bitches like her.

I watched as the other students entered the school, guessing it was time to go to class I followed a blond haired girl that had said she had Biology.

I entered the Biology classroom and sat at a empty table in the middle of the room, people kept staring at me but I gave them the finger and told them to piss off. It wasn't long before they got the message not to look at me.

The last student came in and took the empty seat next to me. He looked like a male model, but I could tell he was Gangster. He had low sitting Eminem jeans and was wearing a Puff Daddy shirt. He had bronze hair and was really attractive. Maybe there was hope for this school anyway.

"Hey girl," He greeted me as he sat down.

"Whats up?" I asked him back

"Not much, you like 50 Cent too?"

"Yeah boy." I replied. He smiled at me a crooked smile that made him look hotter than even my old boyfriend.

The teacher came in and the class fell silent, the boy next to me lent in closer as if to say something for me, but suddenly jerked away quicker than lightning. I looked at him with shock. I didn't smell, so why had he lent away so quick.

I looked at his face and he seemed angry. I didn't know what I had done wrong and I opened my mouth to speak but he moved further away from me. He looked around the classroom, obviously looking for another seat, but they were all taken, so he moved as far away from me as he could whilst still being on the same table.

The bell rang and I was the last one to leave the classroom. The gangster boy had left almost straight away. I was so angry at him for dissing me I didn't here another guy walk up behind me.

"Hey, I'm Mike" He greeted me. He had spikey hair and a round face. But he wasn't hot or anything.

"Ew, what do you want?" I asked in disgust.

I could see he looked taken-aback and stuttered around for his next sentence.

"What did you do to Edward Cullen?" He asked, looking away from my eyes.

"Is that who that sexy Gangster boy is?" I said more to myself then him. Then I sped up and walked away from Mike, leaving him looking upset.

* * *

**A/N: **I have to admit, all those fics like My Immortal and Brewdening Love inspired me to write this. This is just meant to be a parody so if you are someone who can't deal with people paroding Twiligt, please don't go crazy at me, you have been warned. and I admit I do not like Twilight. Please let me know how I can improve it. Feedback always welcome.

Please R&R

Paws - Cager


End file.
